


Springtime For All Little Angels

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Established Relationship, Insecure Gabriel, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, POV Gabriel, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a human, Lucifer is a perfectionist, and Gabriel... well Gabriel just can't seem to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime For All Little Angels

**Author's Note:**

> More nesting fluff for [Knottylovessabriel](http://knottylovessabriel.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Unbetaed.

Lucifer is ridiculously anal about building his nest. It’s metaphorical spring time for all angels, and Gabriel is starting to dread the actual mating period. Because they do only have one Sam between them, and while they’ve been pretty good about sharing so far, once the hormones start pumping there’s no telling how it’ll go.

And maybe Sam will think Lucifer’s nest is better. Sam isn’t an angel, but that doesn’t mean he won’t recognize good workmanship, especially considering his own general neatness.

Gabriel’s nest is…. not neat. It’s lopsided and cluttered, and it just looks shabby next to Lucifer’s ode to perfection. His lining and decorations even match,  _jeez_.

It’s not like he’s in any rush to have kids, Gabriel reasons to himself, slowly accepting the fact that he’ll face this mating season alone. The whole point of having a flock was to ensure he wouldn’t be alone ever again, but life sucks that way. He waves cheerfully at Sam before scurrying away. There’s no point in presenting his nest to Sam like this.

He huddles up in it and resolves to stay there sulking until mating season is over. It’s not long, though, before Sam saunters in with a smile.

“Hey. I thought you had something to show me today?”

“Nope. Nope, wrong address. Lucifer is the guy you need. Nothing to see here.”

Sam chuckles and edges closer. “I just came from there. It’s nice. Very… clean.”

Gabriel nods miserably. “Yeah, my point exactly.” He’s pretty sure there’s ketchup stains on one of the shirts he borrowed from Sam to make the lining.

“But it’s not yours. I wanna see yours,” Sam says, and he’s always so stupidly sincere, and Gabriel is helpless in the face of it.

“Ugh, fine.” He stands up and holds out his arms, showing off the whole, hot mess. “See? Presented. Now go make perfect babies with Lucifer.”

Sam frowns. “Why on Earth would I want perfect  _anything_?”

Gabriel shrugs. He never understood his beloved neat freaks. Sam rolls his eyes, and sits down on the edge of the nest, testing its stability. It might look ratty, but it can handle a whole wrestling league’s worth of athletic sex, and Sam nods, impressed. “Sturdy.”

“So is Lucifer’s,” Gabriel points out, because he knows Lucifer never does anything half way.

“Lucifer’s nest is beautiful,” Sam agrees with a solemn nod. “It’s like a work of art,” he adds, and Gabriel wants to sink through the floor. Sam leans in closer with a sly smile. “But who can make themselves jizz all over precious artwork?”

Gabriel snorts. “You’d be surprised.”

Sam beckons him closer, and Gabriel comes to him like he’s on a string, because this is  _Sam_. His Sam. _Their_  Sam. Lover. Mate.  _Flock_.

“You’re an idiot,” Sam says fondly, voice low and heated. “I love you, and I love your nest, and we are gonna make some beautiful, imperfect nestlings in it.”

There’s a hot feeling behind Gabriel’s eyes, and he buries his face in Sam’s shoulder until it goes away.

“Hey,” Sam whispers into his neck. “Wanna go mess up Lucifer’s nest first?”

Gabriel laughs helplessly, and takes Sam’s hand as he pulls away. “Yeah. Sure. Come to think of it, he does get aggressively sexy when he’s pissed.”

“Exactly.”

Lucifer woos them both to within an inch of their lives, and loses his shit completely when they derail his nicely laid plans, and bring food into his spotless nest. Once it’s nicely dirtied and ruffled he herds them out so he can fix it, but they barely have to wait ten minutes before he stomps in, drowning them both in pheromones, and yeah, angry sex is both terrifying and brilliant with Lucifer.

Hours later, Gabriel is wiggling his toes where his foot is dangling off the edge of the nest, his head on Sam’s stomach and his hand clasped in Lucifer’s. He can already feel their energies combining. Oh yes. This mating season is gonna be  _awesome_.

And their kids will be  _amazing_.

End.


End file.
